1. Field of Invention
The present invention generally relates to a novel system and method for collecting consumer-product related information and transmitting and delivering the same along the consumer-product supply and demand chain using the International Information Infrastructure (e.g. the Internet), and more particularly to a novel system and method for delivering consumer product related information to consumers within retail environments using Internet-based information servers and sales agents.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Dissemination of consumer-product information between manufacturers and their retail trading partners must be accurate and timely. The traditional methods of phone calls and faxes are time consuming and resource intensive. An electronic Universal Product Code (UPC) Catalog (i.e. database system), accessible 24 hours a day, is a solution. In 1988, QuickResponse Services (QRS), Inc. Of Richmond, Calif., introduced the first independent product information database, using the retail industry standard UPC numbering system. Today the QRSolutions(trademark) Catalog contains information on over 52 million products from over 1500 manufacturers. The QRSolutions Catalog is a Windows-based application providing a critical information flow link between the retailers and the manufacturers along the supply and demand chain.
After assigning a UPC number to each item, the manufacturer organizes and sends the data via an electronic data interchange (i.e. EDI) transmission, or a tape, to QRS, Inc. to be loaded into the UPC Catalog database. Changes to the data can be made on a daily basis. Retailers with access to a manufacturer""s data can view and download the data once it has been added or updated. Automatic update capabilities ensure the most recent UPC data will be in the EDI mailbox of each retailer customer quickly.
The effect of a centralized database such as QRS""s UPC Catalog improves the flow of merchandise from the manufacturer to the retailer""s selling floor and ultimately to the consumer. With the UPC Catalog, accurate, up-to-date product information is available when the retailer needs it, eliminating weeks from the order cycle time.
In addition to the electronic UPC-based product information subsystem (i.e. UPC Catalog) described above, a number of other information subsystems have been developed for the purpose of providing solutions to problems relating to electronic commerce (EC) merchandising and logistics within the global supply chain. Such ancillary information subsystems include, for example: Sales, Analysis and Forecasting Subsystems for producing and providing retailers with information about what products consumers are buying; Collaborative Replenishment Subsystems for determining what products retailers can buy in order to satisfy consumer demand at any given point of time; and Transportation and Logistics Information Subsystems for producing and providing retailers with information about when products purchased by them (at wholesale) will be delivered to their stores. Typically, such information subsystems are connected to various value added information networks in order to efficiently offer such information services t o retailers on a global basis.
While the above-described information systems collectively cooperate to optimize the process of moving raw materials into finished products and into the hands of consumers, such information systems fail to address the information needs of the consumers of retail products who require and desire product-related information prior to, as well as after, the purchase of consumer-products. Moreover, prior art demand chain management systems operate in an open-loop mode with a xe2x80x9cbreakxe2x80x9d in information flow cycle, disabling the manufacturers from communicating with the consumers in a n efficient manner to satisfy consumer needs.
Presently, an enormous amount of time, money and effort is being expended by companies in order to advertise and sell their products and services, and to provide product related information, product warranty service and the like after product purchase has taken place. Various types of media for decades have been used to realize such fundamental business functions.
In recent times, there has been a number of significant developments in connection with the global information network called the xe2x80x9cInternetxe2x80x9d, which has greatly influenced many companies to create multi-media Internet Web-sites in order to advertise, sell and maintain their products and services. Examples of such developments include, for example: the World Wide Web (WWW) based on the Hypertext Markup Language (HTML) and the Hypertext Transmission Protocol (HTTP) by Tim Berners-Lee, et al. (See xe2x80x9cWorld-Wide Web: The Information Universexe2x80x9d by Tim Berners-Lee, et al; easy to use Java GUI-based Internet navigation tools, such as the Netscape(copyright) browser from Netscape Communications, Inc., the Internet Explorer(trademark) browser from MicroSoft Corporation and the Mosaic(trademark) browser from Spyglass Corporation; and the Virtual Reality Modeling Language (VRML) by Mark Pecse. Such developments in recent times have made it very easy for businesses to create 2-D Hypermedia-based Home Pages and 3-D VR Worlds (i.e. 3-D Web-sites) for the purpose of projecting a desired xe2x80x9ccorporate imagexe2x80x9d and providing a backdrop for financial investment solicitation, as well as product advertising, sales an d maintenance operations.
Presently, a person desiring to acquire information about any particular product has a number of available search options. In particular, he or she may attempt to directly contact the manufacturer, wholesaler or reseller by telephone, US mail, e-mail, or through the company""s World Wide Web-site (WWW), if they have one. In the event one decides to acquire product information through the seller""s WWW site, he or she must first determine the location of its WWW site (i.e. Internet address) which oftentimes can involve using Internet Search engines such as Yahoo(copyright), AltaVista(trademark), WebCrawler(trademark), Lycos(trademark), Excite(trademark), or the like. This can be a very time consuming process and can sometimes lead to a dead end. Once the Internet address is obtained, one must then review the home page of the company""s Web-site in order to find where information about a particular product resides on the Website, if it so exists. This search process can be both time consuming and expensive (in terms of Internet time) and may not turn up desired information on the product of interest.
In some instances, product brochures bear a preprinted Internet address designed to direct or point prospective customers to a particular Web-site where more detailed product information can be found. A recent example of this xe2x80x9cpreprinted Web Addressxe2x80x9d pointing technique is the 1996 product brochure published by the Sony Corporation for its Sony(copyright) PCV-70 Personal Computer, which refers prospective customers to the Sony Web Address xe2x80x9chttp://www.sony.com/pcxe2x80x9d. While this approach provides a direct way of finding product related information on the Internet, it is not without its shortcomings and drawbacks.
In particular, when a company improves, changes or modifies a n existing Web-site which publishes product and/or service advertisements and related information, it is difficult (if not impossible) not to change the Internet locations (e.g. Web addresses) at which such product and/or service advertisements and related information appear. Whenever a company decides or is forced to change any of its advertising, marketing and/or public relations firms, there is a substantial likelihood that new Web-sites will be created and launched for particular products and services, and that the Web addresses of such new Web-sites will no longer correspond with the Web addresses on preprinted product brochures currently in circulation at the time. This can result in pointing a consumer to erroneous or vacant Web-sites, that present either old or otherwise outdated product and/or service information, possibly adversely influencing the consumer""s purchasing decision.
Moreover, when a company launches a new Web-site as part of a new advertising and marketing campaign for a particular product, any preprinted advertising or marketing material relating to such products will not reflect the new Web-site addresses which the campaign is promoting. This fact about preprinted advertising media renders it difficult to unify new and old advertising media currently in circulation into an advertising and marketing campaign having a coherent theme. In short, the inherently static nature of the xe2x80x9cpreprinted Web addressxe2x80x9d pointing technique described above is wholly incapable of adjusting to the dynamic needs of advertising, marketing and public relations firms alike.
Recently, two different methods have been proposed for providing product information to consumers over the Internet.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,640,193 to Wellner discloses a system and method for accessing and displaying Web-based consumer product related information to consumers using a Internet-enabled computer system, whereby in response to reading a URL-encoded bar code symbol on or associated with a product, the information resource specified by the URL is automatically accessed and displayed on the Internet-enabled computer system. While this system and method enables access of consumer product information related information resources on the WWW by reading URL-encoded bar code symbols, it requires that custom URL-encoded bar code symbols be created and applied to each and every consumer product in the stream of commerce.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,978,773 to Hudetz, et al discloses a solution to the problem presented by the system and method of U.S. Pat. No. 5,640,193, by proposing the use of a UPC/URL database in order to translate UPC numbers read from consumer products by a bar code scanner, into the URLs of published information resources on the WWW relating to the UPC-labeled consumer product.
While U.S. Pat. No. 5,978,773 provides an effective solution to the problem presented by U.S. Pat. No. 5,640,193, it completely fails to recognize or otherwise address the myriad of problems relating to UPC/URL-link collection, management, delivery, access and display along the retail supply and demand chain, which the system and method of U.S. Pat. No. 5,978,773 presents and must be first solved in order deliver a technically feasible, globally-extensive, UPC-driven consumer product information system for the benefit of consumers worldwide.
Thus, it is clear that there is great need in the art for an improved Internet-based method of and system for delivering product related information to the consumers along the entire retail supply and demand chain, while avoiding the shortcomings and drawbacks of prior art systems and methodologies.
Accordingly, a primary object of the present invention is to provide a novel method and apparatus for collecting product-related information an d transmitting and delivering the same between the manufacturers and retailers of products to the consumers thereof in retail shopping environments as well as at home, work and on the road, while overcoming the shortcomings and drawbacks of prior art systems and methodologies.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such apparatus in the form of a novel consumer-product information collection, transmission and delivery system.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a system with an Internet-based product information database subsystem which, for each commercially available consumer-product, stores a number of information elements including: the name of the manufacturer; the Universal Product Code (UPC) assigned to the product by the manufacturer; one or more URLs specifying the location of information resources (e.g. Web-pages) on the Internet relating to the UPC-labeled consumer-product; and the like.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a system, in which the URLs stored in the Internet-based product information database are categorically arranged and displayed according to specific types of product information (e.g., product specifications and operation manuals; product wholesalers and retailers; product advertisements and promotions; product endorsements; product updates and reviews; product warranty/servicing; related or complementary products; product incentives including rebates, discounts and/or coupons; etc.) that relate to the kind of information required, desired or otherwise sought by consumers, wholesalers, retailers and/or trading partners; product prices at which the products are being offered for sale by a particular retailer; and the like.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a system, wherein the information maintained within the Internet-based product information database management subsystem provides a manufacturer-defined consumer-product directory that can be used by various persons along the retail supply and demand chain.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a system, wherein the manufacturers of consumer-products are linked to the retailers thereof in the middle of the supply and demand chain by allowing either trading partner to access to consumer-product information from the Internet-based product information database virtually 24 hours a day, seven days a week.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a system, wherein consumer-product manufacturers, their advertisers, distributors and retailers are linked to the consumers of such products at the end of the supply and demand chain, by allowing such parties access to consumer-product information from the Internet-based product information database subsystem virtually 24 hours a day, seven days a week.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a system and method of using the same, which will accelerate the acceptance of electronic commerce on the Internet and the development of the electronic marketplace, which can be used by consumers and small and large businesses alike.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a novel system and method for finding and serving consumer-product related information on the Internet.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a system and method, wherein virtually any type of product can be registered with the system by symbolically linking or relating (i) its preassigned Universal Product Number (e.g. UPC or EAN number) or at least the Manufacture Identification Number (MIN) portion thereof with (ii) the Uniform Resource Locators (URLs) of one or more information resources on the Internet (e.g. the home page of the manufacturer""s Web-site) related to such products.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a system and method wherein a Web-based document transport subsystem is provided for use by manufacturers as well as their advertisers and agents in registering the UPNs (e.g. UPC numbers) of their products and the URLs of the information resources related to such products.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a system with a number of different modes of operation, namely: a Manufacturer/Product Registration Mode, wherein manufacturers can register their companies and consumer products (e.g. UPC numbers and URLs) with the system; an UPN-Directed Information Access Mode, wherein consumers can access and display information menus containing UPC numbers linked to URLs pointing Web pages containing consumer product related information by scanning the UPC label on the consumer product or by entering the UPC number thereof into a data-entry screen displayed by the system in this mode; a Manufacturer Website Search Mode, wherein the home page of a manufacturer""s Web-site can be automatically accessed and displayed by scanning the UPC label on any consumer product of the manufacturer or by entering the UPC number thereof into a data-entry screen displayed by the system in this mode; a Trademark-Directed Search Mode enabling consumers to use trademarks and/or tradenames associated with consumer products to search for consumer-product related information registered within the system; and a Product-Description Directed Search Mode enabling consumers to use product descriptors associated with particular consumer products to search for consumer-product related information registered within the system.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a system, wherein when the system is in its UPN-Directed Information Menu Access Mode, a predesignated information resource (e.g. advertisement, product information, etc.) pertaining to any commercial product registered with the system can be automatically accessed from the Internet and displayed from the Internet browser by simply entering the registered product""s UPN into the Internet browser manually or by bar code symbol scanning.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a system, wherein when the system is in its Trademark-Directed Search Mode, a predesignated information resource (e.g. advertisement, product information, etc.) pertaining to any commercial product registered with the system can be automatically accessed from the Internet and displayed from the Internet browser by simply entering the registered product""s trademark(s) and/or associated company name into the Internet browser.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a system, wherein when the system is in its Product-Description-Directed Search Mode, a predesignated information resource (e.g. advertisement, product information, etc.) pertaining to any commercial product registered with the system can be automatically accessed from the Internet and displayed from the Internet browser by simply entering the registered product""s product description into the Internet browser.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a system, wherein a predesignated information resource pertaining to any commercial product having been assigned a Universal Product Number (UPN) can be accessed from the Internet and displayed from the Internet browser by simply selecting its and then entering the UPN numeric string into an Input Box which pops up on an HTML form displayed by an Internet browser.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a system in which a relational database, referred to as xe2x80x9can Internet Product Directory (IPD),xe2x80x9d is realized on one or more data-synchronized IPD Servers for the purpose of registering product related information, namely: (i) information representative of commercial product descriptions, the trademarks used i n connection therewith, the company names providing and/or promoting such products, the E-mail addresses of such companies, and the corresponding URLs on the Internet specifying current (i.e. up-to-date) Internet Web-site locations providing product-related information customized to such products.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a product information finding and serving system, wherein the URLs symbolically linked to each registered product in the IPD Servers thereof are categorized as relating primarily to Product Advertisements, Product Specifications, Product Updates, Product Distributors, Product Warranty/Servicing, and/or Product Incentives (e.g. rebates, discounts and/or coupons), and that such URL categories are graphically displayed to the requester by way of easy-to-read display screens during URL selection and Web-site connection.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an Internet-based System wherein: (1) manufacturers and their agents are enabled to simply link (i.e. relate), manage and update within a centralized database, the UPC (and/or UPC/EAN) numbers on their products and the Uniform Resource Locators (URLs) of HTTP-encoded document (i.e. Web pages) containing particular kinds of consumer product-related information published on the Internet by the manufacturers, their agents and/or third parties; and (2) consumers, in retail stores, at home, in the office and on the road, are enabled to simply access such consumer product-related information using such UPC (and/or UPC/EAN) numbers and/or by scanning UPC (or UPC/EAN) bar code symbols encoded with such product identification numbers.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a novel method of carrying out electronic-type commercial transactions involving the purchase of products which are advertised on the Internet at uniform resource locations (URLs) that are registered with the IPI system of the present invention.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a novel system and method of finding the UPN or USN associated with any particular registered product, respectively, by simply selecting a Java GUI button on the Internet browser display screen in order to enter a xe2x80x9cTrademark-Directed Search Modexe2x80x9d, whereby (i) a dialogue box is displayed on the display screen requesting any known trademarks associated with the product, and/or the name of the company that makes, sells or distributes the particular product, and (ii) the corresponding UPN (i.e. UPC number or EAN number) registered with the IPD Servers is displayed to the user for acceptance, whereupon the Internet Uniform Resource Locators (URLs) are automatically accessed from the IPD Servers and displayed on the display screen of the Internet browser for subsequent URL selection and Web-site connection.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a system and method, wherein during the Trademark-Directed Search Mode, the UPN (e.g. UPC or EAN number) associated with any registered product can be found within the database of the IPD Server using any trademark(s) and/or the company name commonly associated with the product.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a novel system and method for serving consumer-product related information to Internet users in retail shopping environments (e.g. department stores, supermarkets, superstores, home-centers and the like) as well as at home, work or on the road.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a consumer product information access terminal located at a point-of-sale (POS) station, wherein the bar code symbol reader integrated with the POS station can be used to read the UPC numbers on consumer products being offered for sale in the store in order to access consumer product related information from hyper-linked Web-sites on the Internet, for display on an LCD screen located at the POS station and viewable from various positions by the sales clerk as well as consumer shoppers.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a system and method, wherein one or more computer-based kiosks are installed within retail shopping environments and each such kiosk has an automatic bar code symbol reader for reading the UPC numbers on consumer products being offered for sale in the store, and also an LCD touch-type display screen for displaying product-related information accessed from hyper-linked Web-sites on the Internet.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a system and method, wherein one or more computer-based kiosks are installed within retail shopping environments and each such kiosk has an automatic bar code symbol reader for reading the UPC numbers on consumer products being offered for sale in the store, and also a LCD touch-type display screen for displaying product-related information accessed from hyper-linked Web-sites on the Internet.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a consumer product information kiosk, wherein the laser scanning bar code symbol reader can be easily removed from its support stand to scan large consumer products that might be difficult to present within the scanning field while the bar code symbol reader is supported above the LCD display panel.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a consumer product information kiosk, wherein the laser scanning bar code symbol reader has a cordless interface with the kiosk so that it may be moved about within a retail store in a portable manner to scan UPC labels and access consumer product related information.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a consumer product information kiosk for use with the system hereof, that is completely transportable within the store by hand, or may be mounted upon a shopping cart or other vehicle for the convenience of shoppers and the like.
Another object of the present invention is to provide xe2x80x9cvirtualxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cCyberxe2x80x9d sales and service agents within retail shopping environments by installing the computer-based kiosks of the present invention therein.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a Web-based information delivery system and method, wherein the computer-based kiosks employed throughout the hosting retailer""s store are capable of displaying the price of products offered for sale in the store upon reading the UPC bar code symbol thereon.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a novel method of constructing a relational database for use within the product information finding and serving subsystem of the present invention.
Another method of the present invention is to provide such a method of database construction, wherein the relational database is initially xe2x80x9cseededxe2x80x9d with: (i) the Manufacturer Base UPC Numbers based on the six digit UPC Manufacturer Identification Numbers (MIN) assigned to the manufacturers by the UCC and incorporated into the first six characters of each UPC number applied to the products thereof; and (ii) the URLs of the Web-site home pages of such manufacturers.
Another method of the present invention is to provide such a method of database construction, wherein the xe2x80x9cseededxe2x80x9d relational database is then subsequently extended and refined with the participation of each registered manufacturer (and/or agents thereof) by adding to the xe2x80x9cseededxe2x80x9d database (iii) the 12 digit UPC numbers assigned to each product sold thereby and the menu of URLs symbolically linked to each such corresponding product.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a system and method, in which Web-site-based advertising campaigns can be changed, modified and/or transformed in virtually any way imaginable by simply restructuring the symbolic links between the products and/or services in the campaign using current (i.e. up-to-date) Web-site addresses at which Web-site advertisements and information sources related thereto are located on the Internet.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a novel system and method of automatically soliciting companies to register their products within the databases of such IPD Servers in order that product related information of a multimedia nature (e.g. Web-sites), once registered therewith, can be easily found on the Internet by anyone using the system and method of the present invention.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a novel system and method for finding and serving consumer-product related information on the Internet, accessible from the Websites of each manufacturer who has registered its UPN/URLs with the system""s xe2x80x9ccentralxe2x80x9d IPD Database.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a system an d method, wherein as part of the consumer product registration process, the manufacturer (or retailer) maintains a limited-version of the UPN/URL database which contains a list of categorized URLs for each UPC-encoded product that it sells.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a system and method, wherein the consumer product related information links contained within the limited-version of the UPN/URL Database of each registered manufacturer (or retailer) can be accessed from the manufacturer""s (or retailer""s) company Website and served to consumers requesting such information by way of UPC (or EAN) number entry.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a system and method, wherein input HTML forms for searching the limited-version of the UPN/URL Database of each registered manufacturer (or retailer) can be accessed by selecting a predesignated Check Button on the Java GUI to a Website providing access thereto.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a system and method, wherein the limited-version of the UPN/URL Database of each registered manufacturer (or retailer) is used to update a xe2x80x9ccentralxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cmasterxe2x80x9d UPN/URL Database which is continuously maintained and made accessible to consumers (i) through Web-based kiosks installed in licensed retail environments and (ii) through Internet-enabled client subsystems located at home, work and school.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a system and method, wherein at the time of registering each manufacturer (or retailer) with the system, an Internet-based registration server automatically transmits a computer program to the manufacturer""s (or retailer""s) computer system for use in constructing and maintaining the limited-version UPN/URL Database related to the manufacturer""s (retailer""s) products.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a system and method, wherein the limited-version UPN/URL Database of each registered manufacturer (or retailer) can be served from the manufacturer""s (or retailer""s) Internet information server using a Common Gateway Interface program (CGI).
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a system and method, wherein the limited-version UPN/URL database of each registered manufacturer (or retailer) is realized using a cross-platform compatible, relational database management system (RDBMS).
Another object of the present invention is to provide a novel method of and system for accessing consumer product related information at points within HTML-encoded documents, at which Universal Product Number (UPN) encoded Java Applets are embedded so as to produce, when executed, a consumer product information display enabling (xe2x80x9cCPID-enablingxe2x80x9d) Java-based graphical user interfaces (GUIs) for the convenience of consumers shopping at electronic-commerce (EC) enabled stores, considering the placement of bids at on-line auction sites, or browsing product advertisements appearing on the World Wide Web.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an Internet-based consumer product information collection, managing and delivery system and method, wherein for each consumer product registered within the UPN/URL database of the system, there is created and stored, an interactive consumer product information request (CPIR) enabling Applet (e.g. based on Java(trademark) component principles or MicroSoft""s Active-X technology) which, when executed upon the initiation of the consumer through a mouse-clicking operation, automatically causes a preassigned CPID-enabling Java GUI to be displayed at the consumer""s point of presence in Cyberspace, revealing the results of a consumer product information display conducted upon the product identified by the UPN encoded within the executed Applet.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such an Internet-based consumer product information collection, managing and delivery system and method, wherein (1) the UPN assigned to a particular consumer product by the manufacturer and (2) the URL of the Java script running on the IPD server of the system are encoded within the CPIR-enabling Applet so that, upon execution of the Applet, a consumer product information display (CPID) Java GUI is automatically produced for the consumer""s convenience.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an Internet-based consumer product information collection, managing and delivery system and method, wherein the CPID-enabling Java GUI automatically displays a manufacturer-defined menu (i.e. list) of categorized URLs pointing to information resources on the Internet (e.g. WWW) relating to the consumer product identified by the UPN encoded within the CPIR-enabling Applet.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such an Internet-based consumer product information collection, managing and delivery system and method, wherein CPIR-enabling Applets are created by the system administrator, loaded within the UPNIURL database management subsystem thereof, distributed to retailers, wholesalers, manufacturers, advertisers and others for embedding within HTML-encoded documents associated with EC-enabled stores, catalogs, Internet-based product advertisements, on-line auction sites, and other locations on the WWW where accurate consumer product related information is desired or required without leaving the point of presence on the WWW at which the consumer resides.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such an Internet-based consumer product information collection, managing and delivery system and method, wherein CPIR-enabling Applets are created, distributed, embedded within a HTML-encoded document related to a particular consumer product, and subsequently executed by a consumer so as to access and display a manufacturer-defined menu (i.e. list) of categorized URLs pointing to product-related Web-documents.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such an Internet-based consumer product information collection, managing and delivery system and method, wherein the consumer initiating the execution of a particular CPIR-enabling Applet may be anyone desiring or requiring consumer product related information while interacting with the communication medium provided by the Internet and its supported technologies (e.g. WWW, EC, etc.). As such, the consumer may be a student shopping at an EC-enabled (business-to-consumer) retail store for textbooks, a retail purchasing agent shopping at an on-line (business-to-business) wholesale product catalog for product inventory, a dealer looking to purchase a new or used product listed at an on-line auction site, or anyone encountering an Internet-based advertisement while surfing the WWW.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such an Internet-based consumer product information collection, managing and delivery system and method, wherein a thumb-nail picture, arbitrary graphical object, predesignated CPIR-indicating icon, or hypertext-type link associated with a particular consumer product can be embedded within the CPIR-enabling Applet associated therewith, so as to enable the consumer to produce a CPID-enabling Java GUI upon encountering the same in an HTML-encoded document on the WWW.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such an Internet-based consumer product information collection, managing and delivery system and method, wherein licensed users can download CPIR-enabling Applets from the CPIR-Enabling Applet Library to any client computer for eventual insertion within the HTML code of a particular Web-document to be published on the Internet in accordance with the licensing arrangement between the contracting parties. Such end-use applications might be in EC-enabled retail product catalogs, EC-enabled wholesale/trade catalogs, Internet-based product advertisements, on-line auction WWW sites, on-line stock trading WWW sites, and the like.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such an Internet-based consumer product information collection, managing and delivery system and method, wherein the CPID-enabling Java GUIs enabled by executed CPIR-enabling Applets can function as CPI-serving xe2x80x9ccyber-kiosksxe2x80x9d that can be installed at any location in Cyberspace for the convenience of consumers residing therewithin without disturbing their point of presence.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a novel method of and system for delivering consumer product advertisements and consumer product related information to consumers over the WWW involving the use of a single mouse-clicking operation by the consumer.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a novel method of and system for embedding CPIR-enabling Applets within HTML-encoded consumer product advertisements published over the WWW involving the use of a single mouse-clicking operation by the consumer.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a novel method of and system for delivering consumer product related information to consumers at on-line auction sites on the WWW involving the use of a single mouse-clicking operation by the consumer.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a novel method of and system for embedding CPIR-enabling Applets within HTML-encoded on-line auction pages published over the WWW.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a novel method of and system for embedding CPIR-enabling Applets within HTML-encoded securities performance charts published at on-line electronic securities trading site on the WWW.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a new method of and system for purchasing a consumer product over the Internet (e.g. WWW) comprising the steps of: embedding a UPN-encoded CPIR-enabling Applet within the HTML-code of a consumer product advertisement, wherein the CPIR-enabling Applet when executed displays a categorized URL menu containing one or more URLs pointing to one or more EC-enabled stores or on-line catalogs on the WWW at which the consumer product identified by the encoded UPN can be purchased and delivered to a particular address in physical space.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a novel cyber-kiosk, launchable from predefined points of presence within an EC-enabled store, on-line product catalog or other type of WWW site, for enabling consumers (including retail purchasing agents) to quickly access and display at the predefined point of presence, an interactive menu of categorized URLs pointing to consumer product related information resources published on the WWW and symbolically linked to the UPNs of consumer products within a centralized UPN/URL database management subsystem, by manufacturers and/or their agents.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a novel EC-enabled product catalog having a library of CPIR-enabling Applets embeddable within graphical images of consumer products in HTML-encoded documents and enabling, when executed, a UPN-directed search within the UPN/URL database management subsystem and the display of an interactive menu of categorized URLs pointing to consumer product related information resources published on the WWW and symbolically linked to the UPNs of consumer products within a centralized UPN/URL database management subsystem, by manufacturers and/or their agents.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a novel Internet-based electronic commerce (EC) enabled shopping system comprising an Internet information server connected to the infrastructure of the Internet and supporting the hypertext transmission protocol (http), a Web-enabled client subsystem connected to the infrastructure of the Internet, an EC-enabled WWW site comprising a plurality of interlinked HTML-encoded documents arranged and rendered to provide an electronic store environment when served to a consumer operating the Web-enabled client subsystem, wherein the electronic store environment presents a plurality of products for purchase and sale by an EC-enabled payment method supported over the Internet.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such an Internet-based electronic commerce (EC) enabled shopping system, wherein a Java Applet tag, associated with each product, is embedded within at least one of the HTML-encoded documents displayed on the Web-enabled client subsystem, and each Java Applet tag is associated with a Java Applet encoded with the universal product number (UPN) assigned to one of the products, and, when the consumer selects one of the Java Applet tags, the associated Java Applet is automatically executed enabling a search to be conducted against a product information database hosted on an Internet database server connected to the Internet, from which the results of the UPN-specified search are automatically displayed in a GUI served to the Web-enabled client subsystem.
Another object of the present invention is to provide client-side and server CPIR-enabling Java Applets for enabling the consumer product information searches at virtually any consumer point of presence on the WWW by performing a single mouse-clicking operation.
These and other objects of the present invention will become apparent hereinafter and in the Claims to Invention